This invention relates to device for discouraging access to covered spaces by, for example, animals.
Liquefied petroleum (LP) gas tanks, propane tanks and the like are commonly used, for example, in geographic areas where natural gas service is not otherwise available. Distributors monitor the levels of gas in the tanks and replace them with full tanks as necessary. The valves and regulators are removed from the tanks, new tanks placed in service by placing the valve and regulator on the new tank, the valve is opened, restoring service to the user, and the spent tank is removed, usually to be returned to the distributor to be refilled. Because the tanks are often located outside of residences, businesses and the like, the tanks are typically equipped with covers for the valve and regulator components to protect these components from the elements. The covers include provisions for the exit of the supply line from the valve and regulator to the house or business being served. A problem with this is that animals, typically birds, can get into the space defined under the covers through the openings through which the supply lines pass. The birds nest under the covers, fouling the area around the valve and regulator, and sometimes making these components difficult to service when the tank is being replaced by distributor personnel.
According to one aspect of the invention, a strip of material includes a groove which opens in a first direction, and resilient projections which extend in a second, generally opposite direction from the first direction.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the strip further includes a stiffening member embedded in the strip.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the strip of material is a strip of material which is capable of being cut to a desired length.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the resilient projections are resilient projections which are capable of being cut to desired length.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for closing an opening defined at least in part by a wall which at least partially surrounds the opening. The wall has a first thickness. The method includes providing a strip of material defining a groove which opens in a first direction and resilient projections which extend in a second, generally opposite direction from the first direction, and receiving the edge of the surrounding wall in the groove. The projections project at least partway across the opening substantially to obstruct access to it.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing a strip having a groove includes providing a strip having a groove with a width slightly less than, to substantially equal to, the first thickness to promote retention of the surrounding wall in the groove, and thus, the strip on the surrounding wall.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing a strip of material including resilient projections includes providing a strip of material including resilient projections capable of being cut to desired lengths. The method further includes cutting the projections to desired lengths.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing a strip of material includes providing a strip of material capable of being cut to a desired length. The method further includes cutting the strip to a desired length.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method further includes cutting notches in the bead to enhance the flexibility of the strip.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for closing an opening defined at least in part by a wall which at least partially surrounds the opening. The wall has a first thickness. The method includes providing a device including around its outer perimeter a perimetrally outwardly opening groove, and resilient projections which extend generally in an opposite direction to the direction in which an adjacent region of the groove opens. The method further includes removing a portion of the device along a generally straight line, and receiving a portion of the edge of the surrounding wall in the groove. The projections project at least partway across the opening substantially to obstruct access to it.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing a device having a groove includes providing a device having a groove with a width slightly less than, to substantially equal to, the first thickness.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for closing an opening defined at least in part by a wall of a cover for a valve of a fuel tank. The wall has a first thickness. The method includes providing a device defining around its outer perimeter a perimetrally outwardly opening groove, and resilient projections which extend generally in an opposite direction to the direction in which the groove opens. The method further includes receiving the edge of the surrounding wall in the groove. The projections project at least partway across the opening substantially to obstruct access to it.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing a device having a groove includes providing a device having a groove with a width slightly less than, to substantially equal to, the first thickness.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device defines part of the way around its outer perimeter a perimetrally outwardly opening groove. The device further includes inside its outer perimeter a central region. The central region includes resilient projections which extend generally in an opposite direction to the direction in which an adjacent portion of the groove opens. The device includes a generally straight sidewall portion having no groove. The projections project at least partway across the central region substantially to obstruct it.